bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon Phoenix
19500 |ability = Summon Phoenix }} is the final upgrade of the path 2 for the Monkey Apprentice in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and Bloons Super Monkey 2. In BTD6, it is the fourth upgrade of Path 2. It costs $5000 on Medium. Not To Be Confused With Summon Super Phoenix (SSP) BTD5 Appearance The Master of Fire appears to be surrounded by flames. It has an orange cloak with yellow margins and carries a curved staff with a red gemstone in the tip. The Phoenix (or firebird) is orange and has firey flight feathers on the wingtips. It shrieks when the ability is activated, and a pulse of flame shoots out of the Master of Fire. The flames from the costume itself does no damage. Summon Phoenix Ability Info The phoenix shoots fire from its mouth but it can shoot fire backwards from its mouth. The phoenix flies around the center of the screen, similar to Monkey Ace when it is set to fly in an O shape. After 20 seconds, the phoenix will vanish. The phoenix can pop all types of Bloons including Camo Bloons. The phoenix uses a form of its own Dragon's Breath, similar to the Monkey Apprentice, however it shoots faster. BTD6 Appearance The Wizard Monkey grows a mustache and wings grow on it's Hat. Summon Phoenix Ability Info Upon activation, a deadly Phoenix will appear. It shoots a continuous blast of flames aimed at the closest bloons, each dealing 2 damage per flame. The Phoenix will last for 20 seconds before disappearing. Unlike BTD5 Mobile, the Phoenix will remain even when sold, though an initial cooldown is required prior to activation of any newly upgraded Summon Phoenix Wizards. Phoenix cannot pop purple bloons but can pop camo bloons even without camo detection. Cooldown is 60 seconds. It costs $3,400 on Easy, $4,000 on Medium, $4,320 on Hard, and $4,800 on Impoppable. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile If the Master of Fire is sold while the Summon Phoenix ability is active, the phoenix will disappear. Activating Summon Phoenix Ability no longer creates a phoenix call. Version History (BTD6) ;TBA ;12.0 * Summon Phoenix ability damage increased from 2 to 3 * Summon Phoenix projectile speed increased from 200 to 300 Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.9 Summon Phoenix price decreased ($5000 → $4000). 4.1 Summon Phoenix now deals an extra +1 damage to M.O.A.B. Class bloons (effectively dealing double damage to them now). Trivia *In Bloons TD Battles, the phoenix is nerfed and it shoots slower and it has less popping power. Also, the pheonix takes 20 seconds to recharge along with only spawning for 10 seconds. *The Wizard Lord has a stronger version of the Master of Fire's ability. *Since the phoenix flies around the screen for 20 seconds, and the ability charges for about 60 seconds, the ability seems like it charges for 40 seconds because the phoenix is flying around for 20 seconds. *The 20 seconds before disappearance counts even between rounds. *Unlike the Monkey Ace, which shoots repeatedly, the Phoenix needs to be close to the bloons in order to attack. *Its target priority is close because the Phoenix needs to be close to the bloons and will fire at the closest bloon. *Its price has been decreased from $8000 to $5000 in an update. *If you sell the Master of Fire when the Phoenix is flying, the Phoenix will keep flying until the ability ends, even if the Master of Fire is sold. This is not the case in BTDB or BTD5 Steam Version. *On Bloons Monkey City the Master of Fire is seen meditating on an empty Volcano/Phase Crystal Terrain. *The Phoenix's flight path is the same as Centered Path in Bloons Tower Defense 6. *In Drag Strip the tower appears as the bottom driver. *In BTD6, this upgrade is now on separate paths to the Monkey Sense upgrade. However, the phoenix can still detect Camos even without the main tower having Camo Detection. Gallery Monkey Apprentice Phoenix attack.PNG|A Phoenix attacks a Bloon. EpicMonkeyApprentice2.png|Phoenix Flower! The Duel.png|The two masters, versing each other. iconbuyphoneix.png|Upgrade icon masterfire.png|BMC icon and its name change mastersanddisciple.png|Master of Fire and the Disciples of Fire sumphoenixbtd6.PNG|BTD6 artwork sumphoenix summon 042.PNG|Summoned Phoenix in BTD6, alongside 0-4-2 Wizard 041 wiz.PNG|0-4-1 Wizard in BTD6 summoning Wall of Fire Screenshot 2019-06-03 at 5.48.21 PM.png|Ring of fire!!! Legendary_Monkey_Apprentice.png|Apprentice card with Summon Phoenix on it. IMG_3961.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Special Abilities Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades